Related Applications
This application is related to copending U.S. patent applications:
Ser .No. 824,924, entitled AUXILIARY SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD; PA1 Ser. No. 824,675, entitled RANGE VALVE PRE-EXHAUST; PA1 Ser. No. 824,961, entitled TWO-STAGE RANGE PISTON/CYLINDER ASSEMBLY; PA1 Ser. No. 824,645, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR PISTON; PA1 Ser. No. 824,960, entitled DUAL PRESSURE REGULATOR; PA1 Ser. No. 824,672, entitled VARIABLE PRESSURE RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR ASSEMBLY; PA1 Ser. No. 824,638, entitled RANGE SECTION ACTUATOR CONTROL SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PREVENTING DAMAGE TO RANGE SECTION SYNCHRONIZERS; PA1 Ser. No. 824,925, entitled RANGE SECTION PROTECTION VALVE ASSEMBLY; and PA1 Ser. No. 824,956, entitled SYNCHRONIZED SPLITTER SECTION PROTECTION SYSTEM/METHOD;
all assigned to the same assignee, Eaton Corporation, and filed the same day, Jan. 23, 1992, as this application.